


Outside

by emmaliza



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Not Pictured", Veronica tries to get Mac to go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

**Outside**

"Mac? You have to go out."

"I don't want to go out," is the girl's immediate reply. Veronica sighs at her.

"Well, I kind of guessed as much," she says. "But you need to start _living_ again. Really. I have gadgets I don't understand and everything?"

Mac laughs slightly at that, but it doesn't work. "No deal, V."

"Screw it. The elephant keeps breaking my stuff," says Veronica. She takes in a deep breath to steel herself for this. "Mac... You can't let him run your life forever. He's dead. You're not."

"I know," says Mac calmly. It's... _really_ anticlimactic.

"Then will you go?"

"No," says Mac.

"Mac-"

"V, could you stop playing the moral leader here?" asks Mac. "I can't... I just can't do this. Not now. And not with _you_ , especially."

Veronica blinks at her. "Me? What did I do?"

There's an awkward pause, and Mac breathes in heavily. "You had him," she admits. Veronica flinches.

"Mac, it wasn't-"

"I _know_ ," Mac repeats herself. "And I'm not going to blame you for what happened. God, look at us. I mean, here I am, feeling sorry for myself and living inside my house... and look at _you_ ; you went through all that, and you're the one who's... I'm pathetic."

Veronica gingerly places a hand on her shoulder. "It's been three years, Mac," she says. "It gets better. You need to just..."

"Wait." Mac smiles slightly. "I know. I have no right to feel sorry for myself. It's just so... lonely."

"If you're lonely, why are you refusing to go out and meet people?"

"I'm more trustworthy than them."

Veronica sighs. "Mac, stop this. You can't let him do this to you. If you do, he wins."

"You don't understand," says Mac. "We're not the same person, V. You had a war with him. I didn't. I loved him. I've got nothing to lose."


End file.
